O Grande Erro
by Takeru Takashi Kamiya
Summary: Quatro anos se passam desde a queda de MaloMyotismon. Os digiescolhidos cresceram, suas vidas se transformaram. Eles estão prestes a comemorar o Odayba Memorial Day, entretanto, algo está prestes a abalar os alicerces de sua união. Um erro justifica o outro?
1. Uma Viagem Inesquecível!

Uma Viagem Inesquecível

Quatro anos se passaram desde que MaloMyotismon pereceu perante os digiescolhidos, e muito havia mudado. Agora no Ensino Secundário, TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody e Ken enfrentavam um desafio especial para superar essa fase de suas vidas. Já Izzy havia terminado o colégio antecipadamente o colegial graças a seu intelecto superior, enquanto que Mimi não teve a chance de continuá-lo. Já para Matt, Sora e Tai, após terem terminado o colégio, entraram em um acordo de tirar um ano sem estudar propriamente, com o objetivo de decidir quais cursos pretendiam para suas vidas. Joe, o mais velho, arranjou um emprego como assistente em cirurgias, mas uma promissão vinha pelo horizonte.

Já para suas vidas amorosas, muitas haviam começado. TK namorava havia 5 meses com uma ex-digiescolhida chamada Mirato, tendo ela deixado a função por motivos pessoais, não possuindo mais um digimon nem um digivice. Ela havia entrado em sua sala no começo do ano.

Kari aceitara namorar com Davis três meses atrás, mas secretamente ela havia feito isso para abafar seus sentimentos por TK, esperando encontrar no líder um alívio para a dor excruciante que sentia.

Matt e Sora completavam já um ano de namoro. Muitos ficaram preocupados com como Tai reagiria a tal fato, mas, para a surpresa geral, ele admitiu apenas uma semana depois que não sentia nada além de amizade por ela. O digiescolhido da Coragem no momento não possuía relacionamento, e sequer se preocupava muito com isso; os projetos para a faculdade preenchiam completamente seus dias.

O jovem Cody estava criando fortes sentimentos por uma garota de sua sala, porém ninguém sabia quem ela era exatamente e ele se recusava a se declarar de todas as formas.

O mais novo casal do grupo era Izzy e Mimi. Dois meses atrás, a garota retornara ao Japão, sozinha. Sem ter conseguido entrar no colégio japonês, ela tinha muito tempo livre que passava com o ruivo, e, em uma viagem ao Digimundo, ele se declarou a ela e eles se beijaram. Apesar de desejosos, eles não haviam ultrapassado o limite de beijos, deixando para um momento especial a consumação.

...

Tudo começa no dia 1º de Agosto, o mais especial dos dias: o Odayba Memorial Day.

Visando uma surpresa bem especial, todos os pais dos digiescolhidos, em especial os de Mimi, organizaram uma viagem surpresa para eles com destino nos Estados Unidos, mais especificamente Nova York. Provisões tomadas, a viagem estava marcado, mas havia um grande problema: Joe e Davis seriam incapazes de ir, este tendo que realizar uma recuperação que definiria seu ano, e aquele deveria estar presente no hospital, para alguma emergência.

A viagem foi de uma tortura infindável, sendo horas sem ter nada para fazer.

Finalmente chegando ao país, eles correram para o aeroporto, ansiosos por um quarto. O hotel era gigantesco, tendo mais de quarenta andares e tomando todo o quarteirão.

Tai, o líder, foi na recepção e encontrou uma mulher ruiva com sardas no rosto e aproximadamente 25 anos.

-Oi, nós temos reservas.

-Certo, você poderia me dizer o nome em que eles foram reservados?

-Er... - Tai fica confuso e se vira para Mimi - Mimi, você sabe que nome seus pais colocaram na reserva?

Após pensar um pouco, a garota dá um sorriso de "desculpas" e fala:

-Desculpa Tai, não tenho ideia.

-Bah... - Tai suspira e arrisca - Talvez... Tachikawa?

A menina ruiva digita o nome no computador e sorri de forma tranquilizante:

-Está tudo certo, suas reservas estão... - de repente, a menina inclina seu corpo na direção do computador e começa a analisar alguma coisa - Ah não...

-O que foi? - pergunta Tai, vendo a cara de apreensão da moça e logo trata de acalmá-la - Olha, se os quartos não estiverem prontos, nós podemos esperar...

-Não, não é isso... Parece que houve um problema com os quartos e eles ficaram _bem_ separados uns dos outros.

Os digiescolhidos se entreolham e dão de ombros.

-Sem problema, quais são os quartos?

-Aqui consta que vocês ficaram com os quartos 150, 325, 606, 892 e 909.

-E quantas camas em cada quarto?

-Duas de solteiro em cada uma.

-Bom... - Tai se vira para os amigos e fala - Vamos fazer assim: Yolei, Cody, vocês pegam o quarto no terceiro andar, Ken e TK ficam no primeiro, eu e a Kari no sexto, Mimi e Izzy no oitavo e eu e a Kari no nono. Alguma objeção?

Nenhuma objeção feita, todos entregam sua mala para serem transportadas. Um dos carregadores recebeu a compaixão dos digiescolhidos: o pobre coitado deveria levar as "modestas" malas de Mimi, que ocuparam completamente um carrinho por si só.

Após chegarem nos quartos, os digiescolhidos se instalam e rapidamente descem, com um único objetivo: conhecer a cidade brevemente.

Almoço na Times Square, visita à famosa Estátua da Liberdade, o minuto de silêncio no Marco Zero do 11 de Setembro... Mimi estava particularmente feliz por revisitar sua casa depois de tanto tempo.

Havia uma pessoa entre eles, contudo, que não estava aproveitando tanto o dia: Kari. Por algum motivo, TK não trocara sequer uma palavra com ela desde que chegaram ao país.

 _Kari P.d.v._

Que será que tá acontecendo com o TK?! Ele não falou nada comigo hoje o dia inteiro! Desde que chegamos, tenho impressão que estou com algum tipo de doença, porque ele não chega a menos de dois metros de mim por nada!

-Hey, Kari...

Ele tá muito estranho... Será que ele tá sentindo falta da Mirato? Não, não faz sentido... Será que foi algo que eu disse antes de partirmos?

-Hey, Terra para a Kari...

Não, eu não disse nada demais! Não consigo entender... Como gostaria poder ler a mente dele...

-ACORDA, KARI!

-AH! Que susto Tai! Pode falar, não sou surda!

-Mas eu to te chamando faz uns minutos... - nossa, eu fiquei tanto tempo assim pensando nele? - Onde você tava com a cabeça?

Não consegui controlar, eu fiquei um pouco vermelha... Se eu falar que estou pensando, todo mundo vai ficar me olhando estranho a viagem toda.

-Nada. Que você queria?

-Você quer ir em algum lugar ainda? Nós estamos pensando em voltar para o hotel.

-Ah não, obrigada.

-Certo, vamos lá então, pessoal.

 _Normal P.d.v._

A noite chega rápido para os digiescolhidos e ela lhes guardava uma surpresa especial: os pais de Mimi reservaram o principal salão de festas para comemorar o dia deles, com toda sorte de enfeite condizente ao Digimiundo. Cada um colocara sua melhor roupa e todos estavam muito animados para se divertir.

O salão de festas não era exatamente muito grande, mas servira perfeitamente para o número de presentes: perto da porta havia um bar com vários bancos estufados com couro vermelho tinha como chefe um homem experiente e bem apessoado, cabelos escuros e um sorriso charmoso, capaz de fazer bebidas dos mais diferentes gostos, inclusive deliciosos sucos e alguns tipos de raspadinha. Do lado oposto à entrada haviam três mesas com quatro cadeiras cada, sendo que no meio havia uma grande pista para dança.

TK estava sentado no bar, pensativo, enquanto que Kari estava do lado oposto do local, nas mesas. Ele usava um terno com gravata verde escuro, enquanto que ela usava um vestido rosa que cobria maior parte de seu corpo, mas sem deixar de dar algumas vantagens para seu corpo esbelto.

Yolei também havia percebido isso e finalmente decide tomar uma atitude, farta da situação. Ela anda até Ken e lhe fala de forma inquisitiva:

-Ken, você não percebeu nada de diferente?

O rapaz olha para a garota e não consegue evitar de notar seu vestido vermelho-sangue no estilo tomara que caia, exibindo seus ombros e um pouco de seu busto, combinado com uma maquiagem que lhe dava certos contornos exóticos. Um pouco vermelho, o garoto fala:

-Ah... Bem... Você está muito bonita, Yolei...

O comentário inocente de Ken faz com que a digiescolhida perca totalmente a compostura e fique muito vermlha.

-Obrigada... Mas não é isso - finalmente ficando séria de novo, ela aponta para TK e depois para Kari - Olha esses dois... Eles sempre são a alma da festa, se divertindo tanto, mas agora... O TK te disse algo?

-Não, e, agora que você falou, é verdade. Qual o seu plano?

-Quero que você seja meu parceiro!

Ken fica imediatamente vermelho e escolhe com cuidado suas próximas palavras.

-Parceiro... No quê?

-A descobrir o que aconteceu. Por que, pensou no quê?

-Nada não, continue... - fala Ken, olhando para os lados tentando disfarçar.

-Bem, vai falar com TK e eu vou com Kari. Arranque a verdade desses dois de qualquer forma, mesmo que signifique deixá-los bêbados!

-Hey... Yolei, você não acha que isso é um pouco de... Exagero? - conhecendo tão bem Yolei como conhecia, Ken sabia que ela seria bem capaz de fazer aquilo.

-Claro que não! Operação Reconciliação entre Kari e TK começa!

-Ai... - " _Por que estou sentindo que isso vai acabar muito mal?"_ se pergunta o digiescolhido da Bondade. Resignado, ele se dirige para onde TK estava sentado.

Yolei se aproxima de Kari. A digiescolhida da Luz estava sentada em uma mesa, encarando um copo de refresco, obviamente imersa em seus pensamentos. A irmã caçula de Tai só percebe a presença de Yolei quando a menina de cabelos lavanda aponta um dedo na sua cara e pergunta escandalosamente:

-QUE DIABOS TÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ?!

Kari fica encarando Yolei por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir da atitude da amiga, entretanto seu semblante triste retorna em poucos segundos e ela responde, desanimada:

-Não é nada, Yolei, pode deixar...

-Tá na cara que não é nada! Olha pra você! Nessas horas, você e o TK deviam estar lá, se divertindo, animando a festa, fazendo as melhores brincadeiras! Pode dizer que tá rolando!

-Esse é o problema, Yolei... Ele me evitou dia inteiro! Ele não me olhou na cara desde que chegamos! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele age como se eu tivesse feito algo pra magoar ele, mas eu juro que não fiz nada Yolei! Nada! Por que ele tá assim?! - Kari começa a liberar uma parte de seus sentimentos, lutando para não chorar.

-Kari, você não pode ficar assim... Por que não conversa com ele? - Yolei se senta ao lado da amiga, colocando uma mão em suas costas.

-Não Yolei... Do jeito que ele está, ele não vai me dizer... Sabe, desde que ele começou a namorar a Mirato, tudo tem ficado tão... Difícil... - algumas lágrimas finalmente se libertar de Kari, mesmo ela lutando ao máximo - Não que ele não possa namorar outra pessoas, mas poxa... Justo ela! Uma menina que abandonou o Digimundo e deixou muitos digimons na mão, como ele pode ficar com alguém assim?!

-Calma Kari, respira, amiga... Você não devia ficar assim. Você não tá namorando o Davis? Ele pode ser um porre às vezes, mas mesmo assim, você não devia se machucar tanto por com quem o TK tá.

Mesmo sabendo que Yolei tinha razão, a dor persistia em transpassar o coração da digiescolhida da Luz.

-Acho que você tá certa... Olha, acho que vou subir um pouco, pra pensar melhor - Kari se levanta pra voltar para o quarto.

-Tem certeza? Quer que eu vá com você? - Yolei se levanta prontamente.

-Não, pode ficar, preciso pensar um pouco. Se diverte, não vou estragar sua noite.

Yolei percebe o quanto havia falhado na sua missão, ficando chateada por ter machucado ainda mais a amiga.

-Que grande amiga eu sou...

Continua...


	2. A Comemoração Interrompida

A Comemoração Arruinada

TK P.d.v.

Mas que droga está acontecendo comigo?! Por quê?! Por que não consigo mais olhar pra Kari sem sentir essa dor gigantesca no peito?! Eu achei que esse sentimento ia parar quando comecei a ficar com a Mirato, mas ele só piorou! Desde que cheguei aqui, o jeito que me sinto quando olho pra ela... Está ficando insuportável!

Tenho certeza que o Ken deve estar me dizendo algo importante, mesmo assim, não tenho como perguntar algo pra ele; ele mal consegue falar com a Yolei sem gaguejar! Como posso dizer pra ele que estou gostando da minha melhor amiga, que, aliás, está namorando o melhor amigo dele? E que tipo de conselho que ele me daria? "Vá falar com ela"? Como se já não tivesse tentado, mas, na hora, minha coragem some!

Agora que percebi... Ela tá indo embora! Por quê?! Ela tá chorando... Por que ela tá chorando? Droga, será que ela tá chateada comigo?! Não aguento ver ela chorando... Certo, está na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa! Já chega de dor por causa da minha covardia! finalmente ela tá sem o Davis por perto, e eu sem a Mirato. Vou apostar todas as minhas fichas!

-Ah, Ken, acabei de lembrar que tinha que fazer uma coisa lá no meu quarto. Vou lá e já volto...

-Ok, TK...

Tenho certeza que ele não acreditou em mim, mas não tenho tempo! Tenho que conseguir falar com ela antes dela subir no elevador!

 _Normal P.d.v._

TK sai do salão de festas sem se despedir de ninguém, salvo Ken. Quando tem certeza que ninguém mais o enxergava, ele corre o mais rápido que pode pelos corredores do hotel, voando quase tão rápido quanto um foguete em direção ao elevador.

Ele chega a tempo de ver a porta do elevador fechando. Amaldiçoando sua própria sorte, aperta o botão de todos os elevadores. Quando um chega, alguns minutos depois, ele pula para dentro e aperta o botão para o 6º andar.

Chegando no andar, ele vai direto para o quarto de Kari e Tai. Encarando o número 606, ele percebe que novamente a coragem lhe falta. Paralisado, incapaz de se mover um centímetro seque, ele permanece olhando para o número do quarto, sem coragem de bater na porta.

Suando frio, ele estende a mão para a porta e se prepara para chamá-la, mas seu braço abaixa alguns segundos depois.

" _Realmente... Eu sou um covarde..._ _Mas... Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso! Se eu fizer isso, vou arruinar a minha vida, a vida dela, a vida da Mirato e quem sabe mais de quem! Não posso ser tão egoísta. Tenho que reconhecer a perda..."._

Uma lágrima se forma no rosto de TK, entretanto ela não chega a cair. O som das trancas se abrindo assusta o loiro, fazendo com que ele se livrasse dela o mais rápido possível. Kari se assusta ao ver o amigo parado na sua porta, e alguns segundos depois o susto se torna em constrangimento.

-TK... O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim aqui te ver, Kari... Preciso co-conversar - " _Droga, agora não é hora de gaguejar_ " - Preciso conversar com você.

-Bom... Entra...

TK entra e fecha a porta atrás de si, trancando-a logo depois.

-Bom...Quer alguma coisa? - pergunta Kari, evitando ao máximo algum contato visual com TK. " _Que estranho... Nunca me senti desconfortável com ele, por que as coisas estão tão diferentes agora?!"_.

-Pode ser.

-Certo, vou pedir agora!

Aliviada, Kari pega o telefone e pede ao recepcionista uma garrafa de refrigerante.

-Qual o quarto, senhorita?

-606, por favor.

-Certo, estarei levando em alguns minutos, senhorita... - o recepcionista rapidamente checa a lista de hóspedes antes de completar a frase - Kamiya.

...

Na festa, Matt e Sora estavam se beijando numa mesa relativamente escondida. Eles se separam rapidamente antes de Matt propor:

-Sora... Que você acha de subir?

-Achei que você nunca ia sugerir... - ela responde, já inebriada pelos lábios do loiro.

Envolvendo a cintura da namorada, Matt anda rapidamente até o elevador e vai até seu quarto. Assim que chega lá, Sora se joga na cama, mas Matt vai até o telefone e liga para o recepcionista:

-Oi, eu gostaria de pedir uma garrafa de vinho.

-Qual o quarto?

-909.

-Certo, senhor... Ishida. Levarei em breve.

-Por favor, traga rápido!

Matt desliga o telefone e rapidamente se vira para Sora, beijando-a ardentemente, ansioso para que a garrafa chegasse.

...

O recepcionista chama um funcionário e lhe dá duas garrafas negras com um bocal vermelho, ambas com o logo do hotel.

-Esta garrafa está com refrigerante, e deve ser enviada para o quarto 606. Esta outra está com vinho, foi o quarto 909 que pediu. Vou anotar para que você não esqueça - o recepcionista coloca papéis com os números dos quarto sob as garrafas - E leve-as rápido.

No meio do caminho, ele bate com o carrinho numa parede, derrubando os papéis. Rapidamente pegando-os do chão, ele os coloca no lugar e continua seu caminho.

Ao chegar no quarto 606, o funcionário aperta a campainha e se vira para o carrinho, pronto para pegar as garrafas. Para sua surpresa, ele não consegue descobrir qual garrafa era destinada para o quarto, já que se o papel com 606 tivesse virado na queda, ele se tornaria 909 e vice-versa, piorado pelo fato das garrafas serem iguais.

A porta começa a se abrir e ele rapidamente pega a primeira garrafa, a entrega para o loiro que estava no quarto e vai embora. No meio do caminho, ele resmunga:

-Seja o que Deus quiser...

...

TK pega a garrafa e a serve em dois copos, um para ele e uma para Kari.

Cada um bebe um pouco e Kari é a primeira a comentar:

-Nossa, esse refrigerante tá com um gosto diferente, não acha?

-Verdade... - TK percebe que discutir sobre o gosto do refrigerante não era exatamente seu objetivo para estar lá e responde despreocupadamente - Ah, deve ser alguma marca americana.

-Tem razão. Saúde! - Kari propõe um brinde.

-Saúde! A um feriado inesquecível!

...

-Fufufu... Então aqui estou de novo... Como sinto falta de você, Digimundo! - fala uma voz obscura nas trevas.

Utilizando um manto negro, uma sombra observava o Digimundo acima de um desfiladeiro em ruínas, com uma ampla vista do Digimundo. Ódio, desejo e malícia se unia numa amálgama de sentimentos, moldando-se e transformando-se numa única frase. Uma única frase que havia anos que desejava pronunciar.

-Está na hora de começar...

A presença distorcida desparece. Em poucos segundo, o próprio desfiladeiro começa a rachar e se abrir. Uma avalanche de entulho e cascalhos deslizava pela encosta pedregosa e íngreme, destruindo a paisagem.

No meio do entulho, uma grande rocha se revela. Ela era esférica e envolta dela havia um anel dourado, com escritos no alfabeto digimon. Esse anel começa a rachar.

A Pedra Sagrada, realocada para um local sagrado após os ataques de BlackWarGreymon, havia sido descoberta pela misteriosa entidade.

Em alguns instantes, junto com as outras Pedras Sagradas ao redor do Digimundo, essa Pedra Sagrada começa a rachar. Sua estrutura se desestabiliza e ela começa a ruir.

Simultaneamente, todas as Pedras Sagradas se desfazem, diminuindo a Luz no Digimundo.

O Fim começa.

Continua...


End file.
